I did not release that!
by littledevil-vchan
Summary: Warning this is the sequel to I did not just say that After secretly taking, a photo of America and England kissing japan hides the photos, but a certain person stumbles upon the photos and releases them to the world.


**I did not release that! Sequel to I did not just say that! **

**Summery:** After secretly taking, a photo of America and England kissing japan hides the photos, but a certain person stumbles upon the photos and releases them to the world.

**Warning:** This is yaoi, If you don't know what that means it means Boy on Boy. If you still don't know it means that this story is homosexual in nature. The pairing is usuk , these characters are not owned by me.

**I do not own Hetalia! **

* * *

><p>Japan had the infamous pictures of America and England Kissing hidden in a safe place in his closet. It was tucked inside a shoe box in between a spare futon and some stacks of old manga that he didn't particularly want others to see. He hadn't released the pictures to his country yet, he was feeling a little guilty about the pictures at the moment. So he was the only person outside of England and America who knew about the kiss. He couldn't help but notice that America and England had changed their attitudes toward each other in the past few months. England had been shouting at America less and America as impossible as it seemed, had calmed down. Japan had suspected that half of Americas attitude stemmed from his need to be seen as England's equal. Things were looking good for the couple until the day that the pictures were leaked to the public.<p>

France was staying with japan for a few days when he happened upon the photos. He was extremely bored and was looking through the manga that was hidden in Japans closet. He had tried to molest Japan but hadn't gotten far before some of his magnificent blond hair had been sliced off by a katana. Since that time japan hadn't taken the deadly sword from his side.

" I'm so bored." He muttered as he shut one of the books he'd been reading. He went to grab another manga when his hand stopped over the shoe box labeled. DO NOT OPEN!

"Do not open? ( insert French laugh) what do we have here."

France grabbed the box and hauled it out into the light. He pulled the cover off and began to flip through the photos inside. The first batch was just some pictures of America and England talking, but as France flipped through the rest, it started to get much more intimate until finally he came to the last photo.

" sacreblu! They are kissing!" He said as he brought the picture closer to his face for a better look. Then a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Oh this is good." (Insert maniacal French laughter.)

Arthur was sleeping peacefully when he was awakened from his slumber by a frantic American shakeing him awake. "Arthur! Wake up!" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and buried his head into the pillows.

"Not Now Alfred." He groaned. Alfred shook him again.

"No I mean it, This is bad!"

Arthur opened his eyes and they bugged out when he saw the newspaper shoved in his face. Right on the front page was a picture of America and England locked in a passionate kiss. Above the picture was the bold words The special relationship is alive and stronger than ever!

"How did this get out?" Arthur asked as he stared at the paper in confusion. Alffred shook his head.

" Hell if I know?" Arthur took the time to put down the paper and look at his boyfriend who had taken the liberty of borrowing Arthurs kitchen apron.

"What were you doing anyway?" Alfred blushed and hid a spatula behind his back.

"Cooking breakfast." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you." Alfred smiled back, Alfred had taken to making breakfast for Arthur when he stayed over, so that they could both enjoy a charcoal free meal. Burnt crumpets were something that he never wanted to experience ever again.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know , we kept it a secret for a reason." Arthur said as he looked at his hands folded in his lap.

"It could cause problems. Our bosses might not like the idea of us being together." Arthur started to visibly shake and Alfred noticed tears falling down onto Arthur's hands that were clenched tightly around each other.

"I don't want to lose you again Alfred!" He sobbed Alfred threw his arms around his lover and let him lean into his chest, cooing words of comfort.

"Even if our bosses don't like it I won't leave your side ever again." He said Arthur looked up from the tearstained apron.

"You mean it?"

"yeah I do, cross my heart." He did the motion over his heart jokingly.

"Your such a dork." Arthur said as he hugged him.

"But I'm your dork." Alfred whispered into Arthur's hair.

"Yes, yes you are. By the way that apron looks very fetching on you." He said letting Alfred go. Alfred got up from the bed and started doing goofy poses for Arthur.

"Only a manly man like me can pull off this look." Arthur laughed.

"Come here Mr. Manly man and show me what you've got." Alfred walked out of the room swaying his hips like a male stripper.

"No you gotta beg for it Arthur." He laughed before disappearing out the door. Arthur took the paper, tore it to pieces, and tossed it in the trash bin beside his bed. He'd worry about everything else later right now he had something much more important to take care of.

The next day at the UN Alfred and Arthur received many supportive comments from the other nations. Some of them going so far as to yell It's About time! Arthur was blushing through the whole thing and Alfred never looked so happy. Maybe things were going to be okay after all. France looked on from his seat as the two nations were surrounded by the other members of the UN. "They look so happy together." He muttered he smiled to himself; his hair had grown back since the visit to japans house. "all according to big brothers plans." (insert French laughter)

Japan walked up to France when he heard the laugh; he had an aura of malice that could rival Russia's at the moment. He pulled out the katana from behind his back and with a quick flick of the wrist France became bald.

"That was for going through my things, and also for spilling wine on my favorite doujinshi." He sheaved the sword and bowed.

"Good day, France san." Then japan made his way to the new couple to congratulate them. France sat in his seat frozen for a second before screaming and running out of the room toward the nearest wig store. Alfred and Arthur didn't notice France's exit they hardly noticed what the other nations were saying. All they did was smile at each other and reach out their hands toward the other. They could finally hold hands in public like a couple now, It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And no one could ever take that away from them.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p>

I also want to thank the lovely people who read the last story. Your all super wonderful!


End file.
